Screw anchors are well known for their ability to become anchored to a wall through the action of a screw being threaded into the anchor. The rotation of the screw causes the screw anchor to "break down" at some point behind the wall. This "breaking down" of the screw anchor has been heretofore accomplished by engaging a screwdriver with the screw normally supplied with the screw anchor. The screwdriver, however, often slips off the screw slot before the wall anchor is broken down. This can be attributed to the amount of torque necessary to initially break down the wall anchor structure.
Once the wall anchor has been broken down, the screwdriver must then be rotated a considerable number of additional turns in order to firmly secure the screw anchor to the backside of the wall. This often consumes a considerable amount of time before the screw anchor is firmly set by the screwdriver.
It has heretofore been known to use a dedicated tool to set the screw anchor. These dedicated tools have usually addressed the problem of initially breaking down the screw anchor through the application of an appropriate amount of torque. The design of these tools for applying an appropriate breakdown torque has, however, resulted in tools that are not easily turned in a continuous manner following the initial breaking down of the screw anchor. These tools have furthermore often allowed for the application of a considerably greater torque than is required for the final setting of the screw anchor. This has led to an overset of the screw anchor causing the deformed screw anchor to structurally degrade the wall.